bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Mangetsu20)
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (ネリエル・トゥ・オーデルシュヴァンク,Nerieru Tu Ōderushuvanku) was formerly known as the Tres Espada of Sōsuke Aizen's Espada. She was later demoted to Privaron Espada upon betrayal by mutual comrade, Nnoitra Gilga. (1,000 Year Blood War Saga): Upon later years, Nelliel would be seen being one of the Espada underneath Tier Harribel's command. Having honed and increased her powers since her fight with Nnoitra Gilga, she's become once again the feared and respected warrior, being one of the few within Tier's forces to be a near equal match to her strength and prowess. (Wrath of the Archdemon): Upon later years, Nelliel would be seen being one of the Co-Commanders of the Hueco Mundo Liberation Army, being lead by a rejuvenated and renewed Coyote Starrk. She aids the Soul Reaper Alliance Forces in defeating the usurper horde in order to defeat Ultharon during the Ultharon War. Appearance: Neliel's Espada Uniform.jpg|Nelliel's Combat Attire Neliel's Casual Appearance.png|Nelliel's Casual Attire Neliel's Espada Tattoo.jpg|Nelliel's Espada Tres Tattoo Nelliel's appearance after she regained her true form is that of a young woman, appearing in her late teens or early 20's, depending on her current state of mind (or antics being displayed). She has long, silky turquoise hair that flows down freely frum underneath her antelope hollow mask helm, often having a few bangs hang loosely over the bridge of her nose. Her grey eyes compliment her fair skin tone and colored hair, with a pair of scarlet painting underneath her eyes in a semblence to a Native American custom. She retains an average height, but its usually seen as both intimidating and reassuring to those who know her well enough by either personal experience or reputation. Her body is of a near hourglass figure, bearing an exemplary attractive form with smooth skin and voluptuous curves leading down to her more desired areas, including her generous cleavage. She also bears a # 3 tattoo on her back between her shoulder blades, indicating her former position within the Espada. Her attire of which she readopted from her time as an Espada is that of a white-one-piece bordered dress. Taking that of an akin to a spanish maiden's attire mixed with black borders and pure alabaster colorations, she wears matching gloves to boot as well. Her lower half wears a pair of white combat slacks as well as heeled boots, giving her a sense of both authority and confident fashion statement. During her times incognito, Nelliel has adopted a form of a "Gigai" appearance, wearing something akin to an urban fashionable piece of clothing. Wearing a black stylish jacket over a sleeveless, partially buttoned, black shirt, she wears a pair of black short shorts with a pink belt and a pair of pink frilly leggings, along with high-heeled black boots. Personality: Nelliel's personality can be described as a mesh with that of a bubbly teenager, whom enjoys nothing more than to socialize and hang out with her friends, to a calculative, cool and composed woman with centuries of veterancy mirrored in her features and her eyes. Often enraging those of hot blooded nature, such as Nnoitra Gilga, due to the dispassionate tone and gaze she often projects towards them, she is respected and admired by her more mature colleagues, both former and current, of the Espada. While few things may shock her, anything done out of her scope of comprehension or acts of unbelievable cruelty towards those she cares about, she becomes both unnerved and shaken. Though she never acts out of impulse or rage as her enemies or comrades would, but more out of determination and focus, often gaining the upper hand against those who have exceptional battle prowess but don't know to keep their emotions in check. Synopsis: 'Wrath of the Archdemon' Affiliations: Aizen's Espada: Hueco Mundo's Liberation Army: The Kurosaki Legacy: History: Powers/Abilities: Immense Spiritual Power: Nelliel, being formerly chosen as the Tres rank for Aizen's Espada, retains immense amount of Spiritual Energy, capable of outclassing other compatriot Espadas as well as veteran Captains themselves. Having been capable of confusing others as being Ichigo Kurosaki's Spiritual Pressure from a distance, even after just reawkening her powers, she is a known and revered force to be reckoned with. After nearly a decade of honing her strength to fully recover her original form and train herself to become stronger, Nelliel has achieved an even higher plane of strength. Capable of standing toe-to-toe with entities within their Bankai or Ressureccion form in just her own Sealed form, Nelliel has surpassed most entities' expectations of her, and from what Jinete has commented is, "one of the few to be capable of Ascension." Hierro Mastery: Pre-Ascended Physical Power: Nelliel's prowess in her physical, natural, attributes has always been one to behold. Without the natural need of Spiritual Pressure to augment her strikes or power her blows, Nelliel's physical capabilities are among the top of any existing Arrancar to date. During her time during her Tres, she was easily able to overpower Nnoitra, and even up to her time during her second battle with him, she was capable of easily sending him flying with a single right hook. After a decade of recouperation and training, Nelliel's physical prowess has increased exponantially, capable of preforming earth shattering feats regardless of how much Spirit Energy she has. Likewise, Nelliel's employment with her own Spiritual Power can make some of the most veteran opponents take pause, due to the incredible projections she is capable of making. * Monsterous Strength: As shown during her bout when she reawakened, she was capable of sending Nnoitra flying into a boulder, smashing it to pieces with a simple right hook. Her deft use in overpowering or crushing her enemies has since then increased incredibly, capable of smashing Hierro-lined skulls in with a single hand. Swordsmanship Mastery: Being versed in utilizing her weapon effectively, Nelliel's prodigious ability in the past as Tres Espada was revered and respected, one of the reasons why she retained such a high rank among the powerful Arrancar organization. Even after awakening from her dormant child form, she was capable of landing a critical blow (albeit, adding spiritual energy to her blade's edge) on Nnoitra, who's Hierro was legendary among his compatriots, and was still capable of standing toe-to-toe with the stronger Espada Quinto. Spending the past decade and future years honing her skills once again, Nelliel's mastery of swordsmanship is now near comparable to the former Primera's, as well as other swordsmen masters, Kyōraku Shunsui and Byakuya Kuchiki. With just her innate physical prowess backing up her sword techniques, Nelliel is capable of preforming amazing feats with her blade, as well as create explosive and powerful affects by adding her bountifully controlled spirit energy to her thrusts and sword strikes. Sonido Mastery: Nelliel's innate speed and mastery of Sonido, both during her time as Tres Espada and during her Reawkening, was one to be feared and respected. Capable of making short bursts in moving in nearly unpredictable directions, Nelliel's employment of the Arrancar variant of Fast-Movement technique is quite useful in combat. Allowing her to gain ground quickly and evade many of Nnoitra's strikes, she still retained immense prowess in utilizing the art. After ten years of rejuvenation and recovery, Nelliel's prowess returns full force, capable of making multiple after affects, almost a similar semblence to Ichigo's own Tensa Zangetsu's mastery in utilizing Flash Steps effectively, in a twister like format. Cero Mastery: Capable of projecting immensely volatile spheres and fissures of Spiritual Energy, Nelliel is regarded for her natural ability to utilize powerful Ceros against her opponents. Either projected from her sword's edge, her feet, hands, or her mouth, Nelliel can tactfully employ the use of her destructive energies against her opponents. * Cero Doble: One of Nelliel's specialities besides her ability in open combat is her ability to absorb Spiritual Energy directly into her mouth. While mostly done when other Ceros are targeted against her, Nelliel is capable of absorbing any type of Kidō, Heilig Pfeil, and Hollow-like energy sent her way. This results, depending on the strength of her enemy's attack, an incredible force to be reckoned with. *'Gran Rey Cero': A spacial collapsing Cero of one of the highest caliber, Nelliel retains the knowledge in deploying this particularly devestating attack against her targets. Only when there is no other alternative, she would use this technique. While physically fragile against a Bankai grade counter, if left unattended, this force of monstrously chaotic energy has enough power to create a atomic-grade explosion, wiping out and wrecking through Anti-Spirit barriers, such as the Sekisekki wall surrounding the Seireitei. All that is required is a five second priming and a drop of blood. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Gamuza (羚騎士, Gamyūsa; Jap Lit Translation, "Japanese for "Antelope Knight"; Spanish for Chamois): Gamuza's Sealed form takes the appearance of a 4 1/2 long bladed katana. Its hilt has a light teen green sheen color to it while the metal on the handle is made of a nickel texture. The tsuba has a unique pair of parallel aligned crescent moons, facing back to back. The scabbard itself is also a teal green color. Resurrección Form: After speaking the release command, "Declare, Gamuza," her form becomes enraptured in a billowing spherical projection of pink-white Spiritual Energy, Pressure, and Power. After decimating anything within a twenty meter radius of her, she is revealed to be a white armored, black sleeved centaur, with grey fur below her waist surrounding her horse-like half and a set of black hooves and a tail. Her form stands up to nearly eight feet tall on all fours, which is also covered by white-black armor, depending on what attire she chose to wear before donning this form. Her mask also extends her horns more profoundly and bears a double edged lance instead of a sword. *Cero Oscuras: Resurrección, Segunda Etapa: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): *Credit to the Segunda Etapa picture goes to Deviant Artist Arrancarfighter.